


Sugar Quill

by whenineternal



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Hogwarts AU, M/M, Room of Requirement Shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-16 08:14:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10567254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whenineternal/pseuds/whenineternal
Summary: Yixing is an enigma, a live paradox with his cute smiles and little hands and high voice and his sexy tongue and the provocative way he sucks on the candy and sways his hips when Yifan's looking.





	

**Author's Note:**

> crossposted from my lj account after ages.

The good thing about having History of Magic classes with Ravenclaws was the lack of obvious bored yawning and snores from students already given up on paying attention. It's not like any of that ever disrupted Yifan's concentration and took away any enjoyment found in listening to Professor Binns monotone, but it didn't lessen his general dislike for Gryffindors either. Or maybe it should be his general dislike for Gryffindors like the two-headed terror he, not at all affectionally, calls ParkByun. He still has nightmares of the time the two decided that sitting on either side of him during History of Magic lessons was certain to get them at least passable grades, and he still pats his pockets before putting his hands in them, worried he'll find rose thorns in them again, or gillyweed. He does not want a repeat of sinking his hand unexpectedly into that slimy mess.  
So really, having History of Magic lessons, or any lessons really, with Ravenclaws was like getting a rare chocolate frog card or eating a whole pack of Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Bean without coming across a Sweaty Feet bean. Pretty neat.  
  
So Yifan is quite looking forward to class that day and he smiles widely at his seatmate when he sits down. Yixing, a brilliant(ly cute) Ravenclaw, smiles back at him and waves even though there is no more than a foot of space between them.  
"Good morning Yifan" he thrills and waves his quill around, spreading the sickly sweet scent of its sugary substance all around them. Yifan has never understood how Yixing can eat candy this early in the morning, he hasn't even had breakfast yet, preferring to sleep an extra hour instead, and he tells him so as he takes a hold of Yixing's wrist so he'll stop drizzling sugar over his parchment.

  
"But it's only early for you because you just got out of bed" Yixing retorts and his smile is so teasing and it leaves Yifan just a little bit flustered. "I didn't just get out of bed" he mumbles as he tries to come up with a better comment, but Yixing continues before he can say it (and it was awesome too).  
"Hmm, but spending an hour in the bathroom before going to class doesn't count as having been out of bed for long" he giggles and Yifan gapes like a fish out of water.  
"I don't spend, I mean not an hour I, how do you even know that?" he ends up bursting in the end and Yixing giggles even more, hides his mouth and looks too adorable for Yifan's existence. He is pulled away from his miserable mind-rant about how his morning routine must be the school gossip for Yixing to know and if everyone knows that then it's highly likely they know of his nightly routine as well and Yifan is really going to kill Luhan, by the sudden appearance of Professor Binns floating through the blackboard and immediately starting up where he left off on the Second Wizarding War and the effects it had on the Hogwarts grounds and castle.

Yifan thinks this is highly irrelevant opposed to the ground-breaking changes it brought in terms of magical creatures rights (led by the famous Hermione Weasley nee Granger), but Professor Binns is nothing if not thorough. For maybe the tenth time Yifan imagines what he would talk about if he was the teacher, standing up there and looking down at the bright young faces of his students. He would not be talking about the stunted agricultural growth (read: lament the lack of belladonna flowers in bloom) or the rebuilding of the Covered Bridge, he would blow it up instead! A miniature built out of sticks and an old cloak and in a perfectly safe environment, of course. Health and safety first now! Anyway, he would make it exciting, because even though he enjoys it Yifan is not at all surprised that, apart from him and a couple Hufflepuffs, their entire NEWT class is made up of Ravenclaws, and even then it's no more than five. Because Professor Binns is dull at his best days and downright sleepy on any other and Yifan is certain the only reason he is still a teacher is because he is far cheaper than hiring someone who isn't actually dead.  
  
He puts quill to parchment, ready to write notes in a flurry as he always does, when the subtle sucking noise to his left distracts him again. He heard it first only five minutes into class and every couple minutes since, oddly enough every time he tried to write it came again. He knows what it is of course, it wasn't hard to guess that Yixing was sucking on his sugar quill, but Yifan has enough problems convincing himself the noises weren't causing a slight rise in his blood pressure and made his palms sweaty, he doesn't need the image of Yixing's pouty lips sucking on anything as well. He fears for his trousers and his modest dignity. (So what he might be a little sexually frustrated!)

  
But Yifan's resolve has never been very strong when it comes to cute things, the result being a very wide collection of stuffed toys he keeps locked up in his room back home, and halfway through class he sneaks a look, very carefully laying his right arm over his blank roll of parchment and moves his upper body as if he was stretching, towards Yixing. The other boys lips are pursed around the fluttering tip of his sugar quill and his eyes look slightly dreamy glued to Professor Binns, Yifan knows that it's just Yixing's concentrated look, and Yifan gulps when the sugar quill slips slowly out of Yixing's mouth as he lowers it to his parchment and writes a couple notes. Yifan's eyes are locked on the others mouth as a little tongue peeks out and runs slowly over first the top lip and then the bottom. He can't look away when Yixing sucks the feathery quill into his mouth again, a lot of it, and then pulls it out again with a tiny noise of sugar-induced pleasure.

  
He realises that it must be very obvious that he is no longer stretching and is instead very much bewitched by Yixing and his pretty mouth and small hands with the slender fingers and his beautiful brown hair that falls into his eyes all the time and his deep brown eyes that always seem to laugh at him...  
Yifan turns quickly back to his parchment and tries to bury his face into it so he can hide from Yixing and everyone because he doesn't really want to exist right now. He can't believe he got caught! Please let the day end right now so he can escape to his dorm and the one teddy he actually took with him.  
(The one he totally didn't buy because Yixing said it was cute one Hogsmead Weekend a year ago)

  
Suddenly there is movement all around him as the students hurry to leave the room and get to their next class. Yifan moves sluggishly and is about to roll up his parchment, still just as blank, when there is a high 'ah' right by his ear.  
"You didn't write any notes Yifan?"  
It's Yixing of course, still sucking his sugar quill apparently as his voice is slightly muffled and he doesn’t want to look, but he doesn’t want to be rude either and brush Yixing off, so he turns only his head and answers with a fumbled, rushed "ah, no I didn't".  
Yixing hums around the quill before pulling it out of his mouth.  
"You can have a copy of mine, if you meet me back here after dinner tonight I'll give it to you" Yixing states and leaves immediately without giving Yifan time to answer either positive or negative and so is left staring dumbly after Yixing dancing out the door.  
"Why couldn't he just give it to me now?" he wonders out loud.  
  
*  
  
The day stretches on until dinner and Yifan's mind is constantly distracted by Yixing and his stupid sugar quills, he must have a whole supply because one doesn't last this long with how much Yixing sucks on it. So he balances as much food as he can on his plate and stuffs his face with it so he can't look up and across the room at the Ravenclaw table where Yixing is sitting with a Huffelpuff boy (why is he even there, he should keep to his own table) a year older. Yixing is laughing at something he said and patting the boy's hair and Yifan's fingers tighten around the fork.

  
"Why are you looking at Minseok like that? You want to fuck him now?" And there is Luhan, insolent little bastard.  
"What the hell Han?" Yifan mumbles through a mouthful of food and glares over at the Ravenclaw table again.  
"Well he can't have done something to make you glare at him like you want to kill him, this is Minseok after all, so the only reason I can think of is that you want to fuck him now after, well you know." Luhan is grinning, he just knows it, and so Yifan only grunts when Luhan punches him in the shoulder and makes 'huhhuhuh' noises beside him. His eyebrows are probably all over the place and his face is probably twisted in a grimace that Yifan supposes is meant to be suggestive and bragging.

  
"Oh look there's Head Boy Kim talking to them now" Yifan says instead and laughs quietly as Luhan's head whips around so fast his neck actually cricks and it's funny watching Luhan fume at the sight of Kim Joonmyeon leaning against the Ravenclaw table with one hand and talking to the sweet-faced Huffelpuff boy, while rubbing his smarting neck. He deserves all the pain really, Yifan thinks.

  
Looking over at the Ravenclaw table again though, Yifan can understand perfectly why Luhan is falling for the boy, as he very clearly is despite any protests, because he is really cute and unfailingly kind and he looks good on his knees. Yeah Luhan isn't very good at placing the sock on the door handle when he is busy.  
But with Minseok distracted Yifan finds Yixing's eyes on him and he gulps again as Yixing licks on yet another sugar quill and smiles sweetly at him with a little wave. Yixing is an enigma and a live paradox with his cute smiles and little hands and high voice and his sexy tongue and the provocative way he sucks on the candy and sways his hips when Yifan is looking and. _Oh_.  
  
Oh!  
  
It's with a different mind set and strong determination that Yifan walks towards the classroom he has History of Magic in every Monday and Friday morning. His shoulders are squared and his head tilted a little higher than normally and he smirks confidently at the little younglings cowering as he walks past, but he feels bad enough after a moment that he stops and tells them to go find Oh Sehun and Huang Zitao in the library if they want sweets, and strides down the hallways at a leisurely pace.

  
He halts halfway there at the sight of Luhan and Minseok making out beside a statue of armour, not really because they're making out, he has seen several seconds of the two fucking, but because of the gentle way Luhan holds the other boy against the wall and how their kissing is soft and kind of sweet and it's so far from anything Luhan normally does and Yifan still kind of hates Luhan but it's nice to see him falling in love for once, and so he continues with a happy smile on his face. The smile lasts until he is standing in front of the open door to the classroom and he hears Yixing singing softly inside. It melts into a smaller smile as he lingers just out of sight and listens, because Yixing's voice is perfect and he really wouldn't mind it if he could fall asleep to that voice.

But thoughts of sleep and a bed leads to thoughts of the two of them on a bed and the smile morphs back into the confident smirk from earlier as he steps through the door and closes it behind him. He stands with his hand on the door bolt as Yixing turns towards him and cherishes the way Yixing bites his lip when he slowly slides the bolt across, locking the door.  
  
Yixing is sitting on his desk with his cloak beside him and his tie loose around his neck and he is sucking on yet another sugar quill. The sun is shining orange rays through the windows and tickling Yixing’s hand resting on the table and drawing Yifan’s eyes to it and the way his fingers tap a rhythm only he can hear. Yifan walks with steady steps towards him, but his palms are sweating and running through his mind is every reason for why he can have mistaken Yixing’s intentions towards him. The sugar quill is still in Yixing’s mouth and his throat is moving around it as he swallows, but it seems like an unconscious motion, as his eyes remain locked on Yifan.  
A roll of parchment is shoved into Yifan’s hands when he is close enough and Yixing lowers his eyes in sudden shyness as Yifan leans a hip against his desk and looks over Yixing’s neat handwriting.

  
“Thanks, I’ve been so distracted all day I haven’t been able to take any notes” Yifan smiles at the other boy, that big gummy smile that is usually reserved for his mother. “You wouldn’t be able to lend me your notes from Herbology would you, I didn’t quite understand the deal about the Exploding Red … something.”  
Yixing smiles up at him, “Exploding Orange Eyelashes. Yeah, I’ll give it to you after.”

  
“After what?” The parchment roll is left forgotten on the desk as Yifan moves to stand in front of Yixing, moving his knees apart to stand between them. His hands run up the outside of Yixing’s thighs and their eyes meet a second before their lips. It’s a gentle kiss, exploring and a little hesitant, Yixing’s right hand fisting the ends of Yifan’s hair. “I’ve been waiting for you to notice,” Yixing whispers against his lips and his sugary breathe draws Yifan in and his tongue slides over Yixing’s bottom lip and into his mouth, pulling a surprised sound from the boys throat. The inside of Yixing’s mouth is the sweetest candy Yifan has ever tasted and for minutes he does nothing but run his tongue over teeth and tongue and the inside of Yixing’s cheeks, while Yixing clings to his shoulders and moans into his mouth.

  
“I always see you Yixing” he murmurs against a gasping mouth and Yixing looks so small suddenly as his breath hitches and he blinks repeatedly, he looks vulnerable and Yifan wants to wrap him in his arms and hold him tight, and he wants to lay him out on the desk and take his breath away. He settles on something in between by pulling Yixing closer to the edge of the desk with one arm around his waist and the hand of the other planted firmly between his shoulder blades and kisses him deep enough to force him to bend. Yixing hitches one leg up over Yifan’s hip and they both gasp at the slight contact of their crotches against one another and Yifan moans as he lifts Yixing’s other leg to wrap it around his waist as well.

  
He moans loudly at the first slow grind against Yixing’s cock, but at the second any sound is stuck in his throat as he takes in the quiet gasping mewls coming from Yixing’s mouth. The sound of them is even more beautiful than Yixing’s soft singing voice and Yifan latches his mouth on to the skin under Yixing’s right ear hoping to hear more of them.  
Yixing is quiet by nature, soft-spoken and gentle in his movements, he giggles more than he laughs and he can sit quietly for hours doing nothing, a feat Yifan can only accomplish because he is watching Yixing, so it does not deter him when the sounds coming from Yixing’s throat stay as quiet even as the pace of their grinding accelerates and Yifan sucks a second, dark red mark into his neck.  
  
Yixing’s hands are grasping the material of his cloak and it takes Yifan a second to grasp that he is trying to pull him away and another second and a long kiss to his mouth before he lets himself be pushed out of the cradle of Yixing’s thighs. When there is sufficient space between them Yixing hops down from the desk and slides Yifan’s cloak from his shoulders, pulls his green and silver tie over his head and unbuttons half of Yifan’s shirt in a calculated sequence of moves. Out of nowhere a Sugar Quill is suddenly in Yixing’s hand and he sucks it into his mouth as he drops to his knees on top of Yifan’s cloak and looks up at him.

  
In this position he looks far from vulnerable and that quiet confidence that Yifan sometimes sees in his eyes, hidden behind sweet smiles and Yixing’s naïve belief in people, is showing in his lips curled around the candy and glinting from his dark eyes as Yixing takes the zipper of Yifan’s slacks between two fingers and pulls it down. After a too long moment he pops the button as well and the loose pants fall down Yifan’s legs to pool at his ankles. With the Sugar Quill in his mouth Yixing takes in the clothed bulge of Yifan’s cock, one hand gently palming it while the other dips only the fingertips past the hem of Yifan’s boxers. Yifan moans softly and runs his hand through Yixing’s hair, cups his cheek shortly and pulls the candy from his mouth, popping it into his own mouth at the same moment Yixing pulls his boxers down and takes a proper hold of his hard cock.

  
He wastes no more time as he takes the tip between his lips and sucks on it like he has been sucking on the damn Sugar Quills all day, soft and gentle with his tongue dipping into the slit and curling under the swollen head. The mouth on his cock feels better than he could have imagined and yes, Yifan has dreamt of this more times than he can count, and Yixing’s red lips look gorgeous stretched around his cock. And it is a stretch he knows, Yifan is not bragging when he says he has a big cock, and Yixing’s eyes are wet when he looks up at him and he looks absolutely debauched, and so beautiful.  
  
“Ah baby you were made for me” Yifan moans and he doesn’t mean just like this, with Yixing’s mouth around his cock, but as something intangible, something like feelings and relationships and going on dates and possibly being together for the rest of their lives. And Yixing moans along with him and it send delicious vibrations along Yifan’s cock that causes him to nearly stumble into the desk behind him. His hands fly out just in time and he ends up using the desk as support, his hands grasping the edge of the wood. The movement causes his hips to buck forward and Yixing chokes audibly on his cock and pull off hurriedly to cough.

  
It’s awkward for a moment before Yixing leans forward again and licks at the head of Yifan’s cock and smiles away every one of Yifan’s apologies. He shoots a quick look up at Yifan before taking more of his cock into his mouth again and when Yifan manages to keep still he starts to bob his head gently up and down on his cock, covering what he can’t fit in his mouth with his fist and setting a steady rhythm. The wet heat around his cock is nearly too much for Yifan, making his hands grip tight to the edge of the desk and all the blood flow from his head to his cock and leaving him light-headed and unable to do anything but moan.  
He wants to fist Yixing’s hair in his hands and guide his movements, but he fears that he will buckle to the floor if he moves a muscle.

  
Yixing started out with casting glances up at Yifan’s face every time he drew back to suckle at the head of his cock, but now his eyes are closed and his head bobs steadily up and down and his tongue is still inside his mouth only dragging against the underside of Yifan’s cock with the movements. He works Yifan’s cock with purpose and it isn’t long until Yifan feels his balls tighten and his stomach coil and he warns Yixing with a gasped moan of his name and a tug at his hair, finally feeling those silky strands between his fingers, and Yixing pulls off and cups his hands around Yifan’s cock to catch his cum as his orgasm rips through Yifan’s body.  
  
The aftershocks of the intense feelings shudder through him and Yifan slumps against the desk behind him, he runs a hand over his face as he hears Yixing mutter a vanishing spell before clean hands come to pull his boxers and slacks back up his legs. The drag of the fabric over his sensitive cock has Yifan moaning in satisfaction.  
He lets out a short laugh as he opens his eyes, a series of lines on the tip of his tongue ready to sweep Yixing off his feet, but what he finds is not the eager and confident boy from earlier that sucked his cock like it was the best candy he ever had. Standing in front of him now is a boy with watery eyes, though Yifan doesn’t think he is crying, biting his lip and looking at his hands. Yifan reaches for him and wraps his hands around Yixing’s thin wrists.

  
“That was really good Yixing, you didn’t have to do that, but thank you I guess … no that’s weird, um. I should, I mean I want to … shit I really don’t know what to say.” Yifan tries to look into Yixing’s eyes, but Yixing won’t look back and after a second he pulls his wrists out of Yifan’s loose grip and gathers up his things without looking at him.  
“I have to go, Jongdae’s waiting for me in the library, I’ll make you a copy of my notes don’t worry.” Yixing fumbles with his bag, spilling parchment and quills out of it when he lifts it up the wrong way up, and in the end enchants all his things to follow him as he flees out of the room, leaving Yifan stunned at the sudden turn of events.  
  
*  
  
Three days later Yifan finds himself at a table in the back of the library, sitting across from a tiny Ravenclaw fifth year. The boy has stacked books around him all about plants as well as a couple on magical beasts and seems to be reading from three of them at once. One of them is opened to the Ashwinder snake, while another shows a picture of what Yifan knows to be the belladonna flower. The third book strangely seems to be entirely about the Hellebore plants.  
“You’re not making a love potion are you? Don’t remember that being on the curriculum for fifth year.” Yifan chuckles and the boys head shoots up so fast it must have hurt his neck, and his eyes are large behind his thick-framed glasses.

  
“How long have you been sitting there?” he asks and quickly moves a few of the books around so they can look directly at each other instead of through the thick Herbology books stacked between them. Yifan doesn’t answer, still caught up in the strange assortment of literature the other boy is perusing,  
“Shouldn’t you be studying for you OWL’s? I remember being swamped by lesson plans year one through five at this time last year” he says with a raised eyebrow. The boy shuffles in his seat a little but doesn’t seem bothered by Yifan prying. Instead he raises an eyebrow right back at him and his mouth stretches out of it’s curled shape into a wide grin

  
“I am studying” he says, “studying for next year. I want to be prepared for potions class, not that I would have any problem with the syllabus, but no harm in being prepared. Anyway OWL exams are still months away, there is so much time to study for that why start now?” he scoffs and laughs presumably at the idea. Yifan can only shake his head and silently hope that he gets an E.

  
“You’re Kim Jongdae right?” he asks in a blatant change of subject. The boy nods his head and cocks his head to the left.  
“Yes I am, and you are Wu Yifan” he smiles, but despite the cocky way he talks his smile is genuine and overall he seems likeable. Yifan nods back and the air is quiet between them again. Jongdae waits patiently as Yifan sorts out the words in his head, not once looking back at his books he gives Yifan his undivided attention.  
“I was hoping you could tell me what is going on with Yixing? You two are friends right?” Yifan asks to begin with, deciding not to beat around the bush.  
  
“Yes he is my best friend” Jongdae hesitates and looks away for a second and Yifan knows instantly that Jongdae knows what he is talking about and knows what is going on with Yixing and why he won’t talk to Yifan. He had gone the entire weekend only getting lingering looks from Yixing, but when they sat together for all of their History of Magic lesson that morning without saying a word to each other Yifan knew he needed some answers.

  
He considered asking Luhan for advice, but wisely decided not to and realised that it would be more fruitful going to someone who actually knew Yixing, and who better than his best friend? The two practically joined at the hip, “the cute duet” or whatever people calls them, who will sit by the lake every weekend once spring comes and play their guitars and sing made-up songs. They had done so that Sunday as well, but Yixing hadn’t sung a single note, focusing solely on accompanying Jongdae’s incredible voice on his guitar.

  
“Yixing really likes you” Jongdae says, dragging Yifan out of his reminiscing about Yixing’s soft voice, “but there is something you should know before you talk to him.”  
Yifan leans forward in his seat as Jongdae looks around the little nook of the library they’re in. It’s empty except for them, but he checks to make sure either way.  
“You won’t know about this because Ravenclaws don’t really spread gossip, at least not about our own, but Yixing had a boyfriend once, a year ago.” The information surprises Yifan as he had indeed never known Yixing was even interested in anyone a year ago, Yifan’s crush goes back at least three years so he has been paying close attention to the boy for a long time.  
  
“Actually I don’t think you can say they were boyfriends, it didn’t really last long enough for them to put any labels on their relationship. But the thing is, Yixing sometimes does things without thinking, because he really wants to do it. And that’s what happened last time. The first time they made out, like properly, in a broom closet and all, Yixing went down on him. And the guy liked it and all, was really grateful and everything, but then he went around saying that Yixing was an easy catch, I mean it was the first time they were properly alone together and Yixing sucked his dick.” Jongdae stops and looks at him and of course he knows what happened three days ago, but Yifan sort of gets it now, why Yixing pulled away.

  
“Yixing couldn’t help himself again, with you, he wanted to suck your dick, and believe me he wanted to, and so he did. But he’s worried that he came on too strong and that it’s all going to go to hell again.”  
Yifan frowns at the table between them and wishes he knew who this mysterious douche was so he could give him a proper run down on what happens to people who hurt someone so precious like Yixing.

  
“I am trusting you not to go and run your mouth to the school about Yixing now, and I am doing it because Yixing really does like you.” Jongdae licks his lips and looks right into Yifan’s eyes, “he’s an idiot sometimes, but apparently you are too so I guess you’re made for each other.”  
He smiles again, finally, and Yifan smiles back because he knows what to do now, and even though he wants to put his fist into that guys face, by looking at Jongdae he knows that he doesn’t have to. Ravenclaws take care of their own, that’s something the whole school learnt after last winters ParkByun prank (it was big enough to not need any other name) that was completely outclassed by the Ravenclaw seventh years after a couple third years were caught in the midst of a humongous jelly cake.  
That was a fun Christmas.  
  
Yifan stands from the table just as he hears footsteps come up behind him and turns his head when Jongdae waves with a blinding smile. A tall, handsome man clad in Ravenclaws blue and silver strides around the table to Jongdae and gathers his books together with only a nod to Yifan. Shim Changmin, a seventh year and probably the most handsome student in the castle, a deadly beater on the pitch and more intelligent than probably all of Gryffindor put together. He didn’t know they were a couple.  
“Thank you Jongdae, for trusting me” Yifan smiles at him one last time before walking away with Jongdae’s glorious laugh following him.  
  
*  
  
It takes him the whole week to muster the courage to talk to Yixing, because Yifan realises it is no longer just a matter of Yixing’s pretty lips, not that it ever really was, but this time he has to do it right and get Yixing to stay. He spends the week sending little smiles to the other boy and he leaves a sugar quill on Yixing’s regular desk every class they have together and slowly Yixing starts smiling back at him again. Friday morning when Yifan sits down on his desk in the History of Magic classroom Yixing is already there, and though he doesn’t look up when Yifan sits down, busy writing something on a piece of parchment, he leans slightly against Yifan’s arm and his warmth lingers even as the lesson starts.  
At the end of the ninety minutes’ sermon (even Yifan can’t find any other word to describe the level of dullness over Professor Binns that day) Yixing slides the piece of parchment over to Yifan before gathering his things and leaving with a soft see you later.  
  
  
_Meet me in the Room of Requirements after dinner tonight._  
  
  
His palms are sweating. The long walk from the Great Hall to the seventh floor has him loosening his tie and unbuttoning his shirt cuffs and rolling up the sleeves. It’s not that the trek is particularly exhausting, but one can say that, what happens in the Room of Requirements does not stay in the Room of Requirements. It’s well known what happens when two people with a romantic affinity for each other meet up in that peculiar room, and Yifan is sure that is exactly why Yixing chose that place.  
Yifan is a little hesitant in starting what he hopes to be a long and joyous relationship with fucking, but at the same time it might be for the best, this way he can show Yixing that he’s not a douche and that he is just as eager at getting close to Yixing’s gorgeous body.  
  
The body becomes irrelevant though the moment Yifan rounds the last corner of the seventh floor hallway and the tapestry of Barnabas the Barmy comes to sight on one wall and Yixing leaning in an open doorway opposite makes his heart race. He is singing again, softly almost incomprehensible, but Yifan can make out the words of a famous 80s tune. It’s become a sort of guilty pleasure to Yifan after he delved into the muggle world in attempt to find something in common with the muggleborn Ravenclaw, three years ago when he first noticed him after Yixing rescued a nest of bunnies from being trampled in their Care of Magical Creatures class.  
Yifan admired the way the other boy was so shameless in his love for small cuddly animals, Yifan wishes he was as brave.

  
Yixing has yet to see him, is busy fiddling with the end of his tie, and Yifan takes the opportunity to admire the soft features of his face, his thin shoulders and tapering chest, his small hands running over his stomach and narrow hips. Yixing wipes his palms on his thighs as he lifts his head and finally catches sight of Yifan, only about fifteen feet away. He pushes off from the doorframe and then Yifan is there, palms cupping his cheeks and pressing a kiss to his lips.  
  
“Sorry” Yifan whispers when he pulls away, “couldn’t help myself.”  
Yixing bites his lower lip and hesitates in a halting movement of his hand before taking Yifan by the elbow and walking backwards through the door and into the small room. It’s dark and cosy, furnished for the occasion as it always is, lit by a lavish fireplace and only a large canopy bed occupying the floor space. Yifan can feel the nervousness in Yixing’s damp palms and his shivering breath against his lips when they kiss again, and so he rubs circles into Yixing’s back and keeps it slow. Because every nerve in Yifan’s body that has been on edge all day calmed the minute he laid eyes on Yixing. Because he might be a teenager, and yes he still has another year left in school, but this intelligent though slightly ditsy, adorable and unfailingly kind boy in his arms is the one for him. And he is going to show Yixing just why he should be the one for him as well.  
  
“I’m sorry about last time, I shouldn’t have run off like that,” Yixing pulls away slightly, but his hands resting on the hem of Yifan’s slacks remain, “I come on to strong, I know that, but I guess it didn’t matter so now we’re here, and well what I mean is that … do what you want with me, I’m going to like it anyway and maybe I can get it out of my system.” He says something more, but Yifan stopped listening because this is not how it is supposed to go. Not in any way is this how he pictured the night evolving. They were going to have sex and he would give a grand declaration of love and they would live happily ever after. Together!  
Though Yixing letting him do whatever he wanted to him did sound enticing. But that is all!

  
“Wait a minute” he exclaims and Yixing stills. He had been unzipping Yifan’s slacks and when he looks back up at Yifan, it is like Yifan’s pants were the proverbial cookie jar and he was caught with his hand halfway inside, adorable. Yifan clears his throat three times.  
“I don’t think that we are on the same page here.”  
Yixing takes a step back and Yifan’s body longs for him instantly, his hands reaching out to grab his hips.  
“I don’t want you to get me out of your system!” the volume of his voice is far louder than normal, but Yifan deems it necessary when Yixing wants to leave him at the altar!  
“I want … I want you! And me! I want there to be an Us, and not just for tonight. I want to be in your system at all times!”  
A beat and an incredulous look later, “I mean forever!” Yixing is laughing and soon enough Yifan is laughing as well, his arms wrapping around Yixing when the other boy slumps against his chest and muffles his glee in the fabric of Yifan’s shirt. Yifan tips his head backwards and laughs at the ceiling, because yes, this is how it’s meant to be and it feels so good.  
  
“Okay” Yixing says in the midst of their simmering chuckles and Yifan realises that he never actually got an answer before now. And he wants to hear Yixing say it again.  
“Okay?” Yixing giggles.  
“Mhm, never stop saying that.”  
“Can we continue or? I mean since moving fast is my fortè.” Yixing is suddenly all sly smiles and glittering eyes and Yifan is helpless to say no, unable to say anything really and so chooses the most obvious way of communication.

  
Desperation laces the intensity of their kiss when their lips meet again and Yifan’s formerly idle hands suddenly want nothing more than to rid Yixing of every piece of his clothing. Yifan’s tie comes off and the buttons of his shirt pop open one by one as Yixing sucks kisses into his neck and throat and bites at his collarbones. Yifan’s hands goes to the collar of Yixing’s shirt to find it undone and his tie nowhere to be found, Yixing’s pants are similarly loosened and with nothing to do Yifan grabs hold under Yixing’s thighs and hoists him up.

  
The clattering of wood on stone sounds from below as Yixing’s wand fall out of his hand and of course, he is a Ravenclaw. They probably have an arsenal of spells to make undressing easier in a situation where clothes are not wanted, they probably also have spells for making other things easier (he always knew Ravenclaws were kinky devils) but tonight Yifan doesn’t want any of them. He is already a little ticked off that he didn’t get to undress Yixing on his own.  
“I wanted to do that” he voices his displeasure as he lays Yixing down on the bed and looms over him with one knee on the edge of the bed and one foot still planted on the ground.  
  
“Finish it then” those sinful lips move around the words and Yifan pulls black slacks down pale legs in a heartbeat. He has always found Yixing’s skin to be beautiful, he might be pale but there is still a glow to him that Yifan is convinced comes from his golden heart, no matter if Luhan laughed at him when he said so.  
When he tries to kiss him again Yixing eludes him by pulling himself further up on the bed and pulls him along by hooking a foot under Yifan’s armpit. He ends up practically face planting into the covers when he tries to crawl up the bed at the same time as he slips his pants off, but Yixing is gracious enough to not laugh at him. In the end though he manages it and they are both shirt and pants free and Yixing is under him and looking beautiful amongst the dark brown sheets.

  
Slowly Yifan places a kiss on each of Yixing’s cheeks and then takes Yixing’s lips in a kiss, languid and thorough, that has them both gasping for breath. He places kisses along Yixing’s jaw, whispers love behind his ear and sucks marks down the side of his neck to Yixing’s stilted breath and gasping moans. Firm fingers dig into his back and shoulders and Yixing rolls his hips upwards against him and it is too good, forcing him to abandon the heavenly collarbones to rut back against him. The friction on their cocks is delicious, but both hold to a moderate pace, taking it slow and making it last, Yifan’s hips ensconced in the cradle of Yixing’s thighs and their lips meeting again and again in little kisses and sliding wetly over each other in languid strokes of tongue.  
  
Their underwear come off somewhere in between and Yifan is three slick-covered fingers in when Yixing’s whole body curves upwards and his breath leaves him in a choked gasp, eyes flying shut and fingers grasping the sheets until they turn white. Wasting no time, riding on Yixing’s euphoria, Yifan slicks up his cock and slowly pushes it inside Yixing’s quivering body, his own body stuttering with a massive shudder at the tightness and warmth. Their set pace of slow and languid movements follows into Yifan’s thrusts, the feel of his cock sliding in and out, pulling at the rim of Yixing’s hole and brushing against his prostate more intense than any mindless rutting could ever be. Their lips meeting as their hips met, softly and constantly and wetly, and their fingers pulling at hair, dragging down skin and clenching around muscle and voices mingling together in harmony, they come together again and again until exhaustion brings them down.  
  
*  
  
Bathed in the orange light of the fireplace Yixing lights up like a sunset on his perch on Yifan’s chest, fingers drawing contentedly against his skin. His legs feel soft where they glide over Yifan’s and his hair, though damp with sweat, is soft against Yifan’s palm. They are both awake, but the mood isn’t one for talking and so the room remains quiet apart from the crackling of burning wood and the occasional satisfied sigh.

  
The ease of Yixing’s company is something Yifan have never experienced before, how they can lie naked together like this for hours without feeling the need to make conversation or to cover up in any way, it is certainly a nice feeling. He lifts his head from the pillow and looks down at Yixing and Yixing looks up at him and they smile at each other before settling back again. Yixing’s ear is pressed against Yifan’s chest and he has listened to his heart slowly calm down from the staccato of their climax to the sleepiness that pulls at them both, and has felt his own heart in synch with Yifan’s.

  
“It might be superfluous to ask,” Yifan finally breaks the comfortable silence between them, “but will you be my boyfriend?”  
Yixing tilts his head up and rests his chin on Yifan’s sternum and says, “okay.”


End file.
